The Ponderings of a Draconequus
by Freiness
Summary: Discord is brooding in his stone encasement, when Celestia comes for a midnight visit. Takes place before, during and after "Keep Calm and Flutter On" I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ponderings of a Draconequus **

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish I did, but I don't)

A/N: this takes place before, during and after "Keep Calm and Flutter On" and is told from Discord's POV.

Enjoy!

Ah nighttime in Canterlot, really the only time I ever have to myself these days. Since those little girly ponies re-encased me in this blasted stone, oh how I wish I could move again! But what's this? Some pony out for a midnight stroll? No, this late, no pony should be awake at this hour. But some pony is, I want to yell for them to show themselves but I don't. I can't. "Discord?" Celestia! Part of my black heart will always love that mare; the rest of me wants to yell at her if she came to gloat. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need you and the magic inside you." What? Did she just say she "needs" me? Wait a minute, is that a blush I see under the moonlight? "I know you may not believe me Discord, but I believe that there is good inside you. And just one more thing." What more could she possibly – she kissed me! Celestia the princess of Equestria kissed me! "Good night Discord, I hope you were able to listen to what I said."

***Next Day***

I seriously wish I could yawn, these ponies are SO boring! Everything is so blasted routine around here; it makes me want to puke. Wait a minute, something's different. Celestia's back, with guards! Oh great, what now? "Be careful, I want him intact for the journey down to Ponyville." What? Ponyville? Why on Equestria would she want to take me there? Great, roped to a royal carriage, I've been degraded. Before I know it I'm in the air flying high above Canterlot and on my way down to Ponyville. Who knows, maybe if they let me out, I'll unleash some serious chaos. Yes, being evil is oh so much fun.


	2. Back in Ponyville

**The Ponderings of a Draconequus **

Chapter 2: Back in Ponyville

A/N: Thanks to godzillafan1 for your review (remember: just as a good magician never reveals his secrets, a good author never reveals his/or her plots ;) ) and thanks to GothamPrincess95, PokeBakuFanfics,Sugar Baby Cresselia, and kitty2256 for favorite-ing the story!

As in the previous chapter, this will be told from Discord's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I seriously wish I did though)

Enjoy!

Come on ponies; let your old friend Discord out of his prison…YES! I'm free at last! Ohh, a squirrel! Just a snap of my fingers, much better! A buff squirrel, it's nice to know I haven't lost my touch after all these months. Oh look a fluffy little bunny, not anymore **snap. **"Hey make that bunny cute again!" Oh Pinkie-pie "He's adorable the way he is." Gah! Stupid bunny tried to eat my finger! Blah, blah, blah, Twilight never shuts up but hold on "I'm sure we can convince Celestia it was for a good reason." Blast! These ponies always have to be right. **Sigh** "I suppose that's correct." Just a quick snap of my fingers and the little woodland creatures turn back to their normal boring selves. But I simply have no control over my tail. Oh, how I do love a good plot twist! Speaking of plot twists, I get to crash with sweet, innocent, little Fluttershy! Oh, this is going to be fun indeed! All I have to do is play her for the fool I know she is and I shall rule Equestria once more! Now all that needs to be done is convince these sorry little ponies that I've been "reformed", evil plots are forming. What's wrong with me now? Everytime I try to think of something evil, that night Celestia kissed me keeps popping back into my mind. What the-? Is this guilt? Oh great, NOW I grow a conscience? Perfect.

"Discord? Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" "Sure, Whatever." Oh look a cute bunny trying to pull my leg. Rather funny, if I do think so myself. Bye-bye little bunny. **Kick**. Oh how I love being me, why in Equestria would I want to change? Drat! There's that memory of Celestia again. Uh-oh I forgot about Twilight's magic, I bet she has quite a few reforming spells in that massive library of hers; I'll have to do something about that. Huh? I wonder where Fluttershy went? Eh, no matter. Now, to do something about Twilight's spells. Holy mother of Pegasus! I didn't know there could be so many reforming spells! I wonder what paper tastes like? Am I hearing myself chuckle or am I just being delusional again? No matter **munch** hmm, paper's not that bad. **Munch** **munch** **munch** "Discord – are you eating, paper?" Drat. Fluttershy. "Am I, how odd of me?" **Munch**. "Well, you just make yourself at home." Don't mind if I do little Pegasus. Don't mind if I do. Time to wreak a little havoc to poor little Fluttershy's cottage.

"Are you sure this isn't over doing it? You said to 'make myself at home' so I did." "Yes I did, didn't I?" Ha. Silly little Pegasus. "Goodness I hear Twilight!" Drat. Poor little unicorn probably figured out what I did to her precious spells. Well, no matter. I can worm my way out of anything, I'm Discord! Wait; did I just hear Fluttershy say something about a dinner party? Great. Just Great.

"Discord? Are you all set for -?" "What? Is something in my fang?" "No, I just didn't know that you of all ponies could look so…handsome." She, she complimented me. No pony's ever done that before. What is she trying to prove? That she could befriend some pony like me? Doubtful. I see my reflection in the mirror, huh; maybe I do look a little handsome. I decide to strike a pose 'eat your heart out Celestia' I think to myself. Oh well, on to the dinner party. For once, I'm hoping this won't be a complete disaster. What am I thinking? I'm Discord, I should be causing disaster! **Gasp**! Could Fluttershy really be reforming me? I feel all weird inside as Fluttershy's friends arrive and take their seats. Grin and bear it Discord, just grin and bear it.

A/N: Another chapter comes to a close. See you in the next chapter every pony! Message me if you have any ideas for the next chapter.


	3. Chaos with a side of Mayhem

**The Ponderings of a Draconequus **

Chapter 3: Chaos with a side of Mayhem and then some

**Godzillafan1**: All my reviewers are important to me, which is why I try to acknowledge them all.

**SgtFrank**: Thank you my friend!

**Guest(s)**: Thank you for the reviews and yes, Discord is awesome!

Thanks also to all those who faved either the story or me: **ChaotixControl**, **NOTaMuffin**, and **Elena Hurley. **

A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to upload but I've been very, very sick lately. Forgive me?

I try and I try, but these little ponies just don't seem to like my chaos. I mean, what is a dinner party without interactive tableware? It's just plain boring! I'm trying so hard not to laugh, but that soup tureen just spit all over Rarity's "fabulous" dress! So priceless! Oh, Rainbow Dash why did you have to cover up my tureen? "Why do you keep cutting him so much slack?" Ugh, Rainbow Dash, I'm sticking my tongue out at you in my mind. "Because that's what friends do." What?! "We're…friends?" Holy Equestria, what's happened to me? Oh, great Fluttershy's pet bunny is back. I don't care, I have more important things to do than try and figure out that creature. "Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres?" "And we all know who's behind that!" Oops-ie. Fix that one, little ponies.

***Over at Sweet Apple Acres***

"Hey there Fluttershy! You want a turn? The water's great!" Oh the looks on those cute little ponies faces. You little ones weren't expecting me were you? Oh here we go, Fluttershy's blabbering on about this being Apple Jack's home, yaddah-yaddah, I fix this or I go back to being stone. Oh I'll fix it alright. "I only ask one thing in return." "Yes?" I hear Fluttershy's sweet little voice ask. "I ask that you never again use your Element of Harmony against me. As a sign of our friendship." Got her. "I promise to never use my Element against you." "Excellent!" **snap** "I do prefer ice-skating to water-skiing!" Oh yeah! Who's bad? Who's the king of chaos? I'm free you little twerps! Not even a peck from Celestia can make me change! Oh Fluttershy, come skating with me. Take that Twilight! "Not your friend!" Eh, like I care Fluttershy? "You think I'm going to fix this because you say so? Because if I don't I'll lose the only friend I've ever had?" Oh. Maybe, I don't want that after all. It was nice, to have someone treat me like a friend for a change. "Well played Fluttershy. Well played." I think I've begun to realize that it's no fun being the king of chaos if no pony likes me. There, I believe that's everything put back to normal.

***Later, in Canterlot***

Celestia's given me a room as far away from the palace labyrinth as possible. I've been in those gardens too long. But I'm so bored, I know I promised to use my powers for good, at least most of the time, but I do miss being…me. Oh well, at least my room has a giant balcony that I can look out over all of Canterlot. I'd forgotten how beautiful the sunset can be from up here. "Would you mind if I join you?" Who said that? That sounded like Celestia's voice. It is! Okay Discord, stay calm. I move over to the left and hold out my lion paw "Please do." A smile graces her lips, and is that a blush? "There is something I've been meaning to tell you Discord." "Oh?" What could possibly compel her to ask me something? "I know you were conscious while encased in your stone prison." Oh…no. "Yes, I was." Is her blush getting deeper, or is that just my imagination? She keeps looking away from me, it's as though she's embarrassed of something. I reach out my lion paw and gently cup face in it. "Yes, I am aware that you kissed me. I felt it." There's that adorable blush getting deeper and deeper. "A kiss is much better with two." Before I can stop myself, I lean down and gently claim her lips with my own. Is it just my imagination or did she whimper slightly as I pulled away? "See? Wasn't that better?" "Much." Her beautiful voice is only a whisper and there's something in those gorgeous eyes that's making me melt. I pull her close and run my paw through her mane and I feel her nuzzle under my chin. "I love you Discord." Somehow those four words made my heart soar farther than any chaos ever could. I look down at her, and I can't believe I'm about to say this. But it's the truth "I love you too Celestia." And with that, I kiss her once more. Maybe being 'good' won't be so bad after all.

A/N: Again, I'm so very sorry that is has taken forever. But hopefully I made up for it. R&R! Next chapter will be up in about a week or so. And if anyone has any ideas about the story feel free to message me and your idea(s) might be up in the coming chapters.


	4. Typical Discord

**The Ponderings of a Draconequus**

Chapter 4: Typical Discord

Thank you to all who reviewed:

**TheGame**: I'm sorry, but I'm not really good with anything explicit...yet ;)

**Guest**: They make such a cute pair

**Villain84**: Thank you! I've wanted to do a fic like this for a while, but until "Keep Calm and Flutter On" I really didn't have any inspiration.

**AAV-sama**: Thank you so much! I really appreciated all the feedback you gave me for the entire story!

**Guest**: I know, I'm sorry this is so late!

Thank you to everyone who has "followed" or "favorite"-ed the story:

**PhantomDJ**

**The Crossover Guardian**

**AAV-sama**

**NinjaGirlRebecca **

A/N: I am so so so so sorry that this is very late. Can you all forgive me? Yes this will be the last chapter. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except the idea)

"Discord?" hmmmm. Who is that? "Discord?" That soft voice sounds like, no. "Discord? Please wake up, you're laying on my mane." Celestia! I can hear myself audibly groan "Five more minutes mommy." I tell Celestia. I hear her grunt and I feel her mane lightly tugging under me. "Discord, please. It's starting to hurt." I feel one eye hazily open up, I hate when my vision is so blurry in the morning. Slowly but surely as I feel my self regain consciousness, the events of last night come back: the kiss on the balcony, Celestia spending the night with me, falling asleep with her on my chest, and waking up to see her beautiful face in front of me…I think I could get used to this. I can still feel her mane stuck under me and decide to play the situation for all it's worth. 'Oh I'll move Celestia, only if you say the magic sentence.' "The what?" 'You heard me.' "Fine, Discord would you PLEASE move?" 'That's not the sentence I'm looking for. As your penalty, I sentence you to give me a kiss.' I wink at her and the look of frustration melts away to another adorable blush, and I can feel it intensify as we kiss again. "Okay, okay give me a clue." 'Very well, clue number 1: it's three words. Each word beginning with: I, L, Y.' Her face contorts into one of confusion when she finally understands. "I love you." 'Ding ding ding, we have a winner' I say as I arch up my back to allow her mane freedom. "Discord?" 'Hmmm?' "Would you consider being my date to the Grand Galloping Gala next Friday?" 'I'd love too my dear sweet Princess.' She nuzzles under my chin and goes back to sleep with a smile, as I begin to lose consciousness (again) I begin to ponder just how lucky this Draconequus is.

The End

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry that this is several months late, if I forgot any commentators, favorite-ers or fans in general, you have my deepest apologies.

I am thinking of possibly doing a sequel to this in a few weeks, any ideas? Shoot me a comment or a message. Until then, stay awesome every pony!


End file.
